Ce jour où tu m'as tué
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: Spoilers saison 3, ceci est le premier d'une mini série de deux OS...  Merlin et Morgana se rencontrent dans une forêt lors d'une chasse d'Arthur, souvenirs et sentiments s'entremèlent.


Disclamer : On se doute que si Merlin m'appartenais, je ne serais pas là à en écrire des fan fictions… cela dis, heureusement pour les personnages, c'est pas a moi ! ^^

Ce jour où tu m'as tué.

_Tu étais là, devant moi, dans cette forêt où Arthur chassait pour plusieurs jours... Les jours, les semaines et les mois avaient passé sans s'arrêter depuis ta disparition, et tu étais là, juste devant moi, tu me fixais du regard haineux que tu réservais autrefois à Pendragon... Lorsque tu parla, les seuls mots qui semblèrent vouloir sortir furent._

_- Je te hais._

_Puis quelques longues minutes passèrent, qu'aurais-je dû dire ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire ?_

_- Tu me l'as prise, tu m'as tout pris._

_Mon coeur se serra alors que ces accusations fusaient, jamais je n'avais voulu te faire de mal, jamais._

_Je t'observai alors que tu tremblais dans ta robe de princesse déchirée, les cheveux emmelés. Tu semblais tellement seule, tellement perdue. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit de nouveau alors que tu t'écroulais au sol, épuisée physiquement mais surtout émotionnellement._

_Lâchant les fagots de bois que je tenais, j'accourus vers toi et te pris dans mes bras. Tu m'avais manqué, Morgana._

Le vent sifflait entre les arbres alors que la jeune brune se débattait face à son ancien ami. Celui qui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, avait prit la place d'Uther Pendragon dans son aversion la plus totale. Il lui avait prit sa sœur. La seule, la dernière personne qui semblait la comprendre s'était évanouie à cause de lui. Elle était morte. Morgana frappa sur son torse pour le dissuader de l'approcher davantage, elle refusait de craquer devant lui. Oui, elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, mais elle refusait de se laisser réconforter par celui qui lui avait retiré ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde…

Tandis qu'elle tentait de soustraire son bras a la poigne du valet, l'ancienne pupille du Roi ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer une scène ayant eut lieu plusieurs années auparavant. Ce jour où Merlin l'avait trahie pour la première fois. Il l'avait empoisonnée…

Elle s'était sentie trahie tout du moins, car malgré elle, Morgana savait que le serviteur d'Arthur avait usé de la seule solution pour sauver le royaume. Sa mort. Et pourtant, même si Merlin n'avait fait que son devoir, empêchant une ennemie du royaume de lui nuire, Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le voir comme un traître. Et, paradoxalement, même si elle aurait du le haïr, purement et simplement, Morgana n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, abandonnée, persuadée que le simple fait qu'elle possède la magie avait conduit le valet du prince à agir de la sorte, elle s'était sentie trahie. Oui, c'était définitivement le mot. Trahie. Trahie par cet ami qui l'avait pourtant aidé à découvrir son identité, trahie par cette même personne qui l'avait comprise alors qu'elle craignait ses pouvoirs plus que tout.

Soudain se fut trop pour elle. Ces souvenirs… Ses souvenirs… ces jours où elle était encore leur amie. Leur trahison, Sa trahison à elle. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait face à Camelot, elle ne pouvait se cacher cette petite voix dans sa tête, cette toute petite voix qui lui hurlait que c'était elle qui leur avait tourné le dos. La mort de Morgause se fit soudain plus douloureuse que jamais alors que son année d'errance lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait tout perdu, le monde, durant l'année écoulée, avait semblé perdre le peu de sens qu'il lui restait. Morgana craqua. Frappant encore une fois le poing contre le magicien dont elle agrippa les vêtements, elle finit par se laisser aller, la tête au creux de son cou. Elle s'aperçut alors avec frayeur qu'elle se sentait bien là. Prostrée entre ses bras, comme si une vague rassurante s'emparait d'elle. Elle n'était plus seule, en cet instant là.

A cette pensée, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, perturbée par cette révélation Morgana reprit sa lutte, les larmes continuant de couler de ses yeux au travers des quels elle ne distinguait plus que la forme floue de celui qui lui faisait face. Malgré elle pourtant, et malgré sa hargne, Morgana continuait de s'accrocher au magicien comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, tant de sentiments contradictoires perçaient dans son esprit, désorientée, désespérée par sa faiblesse, elle se mit à trembler.

La jeune femme l'avait toujours su quelque part, Merlin était différent des autres. Et pourtant, la révélation de sa magie l'avait perturbée. Ce trouble, bien vite remplacé par la douleur, la haine et l'immonde sensation de déchirement qu'avait entraîné la mort de sa sœur l'avait pourtant poursuivie depuis sa fuite du château. Il y avait toujours eut cette attirance inexpliquée et Morgana devait bien se l'avouer, elle s'était souvent sentie apaisée en présence du serviteur d'Arthur. Il était le seul à connaître son secret, le seul avec qui elle avait pu être elle même au château. A bien y réfléchir, elle pensait ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre comme Merlin. Et puis, il l'avait trahie, empoisonnée. Et elle l'avait détesté, même si elle savait que c'était mal, même si elle était consciente que son regard alors qu'il lui lançait « je ne voulais pas ça » a son retour était sincère, il était déjà trop tard. Morgana n'avait pu s'empêcher de le haïr durant les mois où elle avait vécu avec sa sœur, une haine destinée à cacher sa sensation d'abandon, et cette frustration l'avait changée, bien plus encore que la haine sans borne et pourtant tellement réelle et violente qu'elle éprouvait envers Uther. A ce moment là, une seule personne lui restait, une seule personne qui tenait sincèrement à elle, une seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, sa sœur.

Je te hais… murmura encore la jeune femme, a bout de souffle, après avoir une nouvelle fois cesser tout mouvement.

Et ces mots blessaient tellement Merlin, aussi violemment que ceux du dragon lorsqu'il lui avait appris comment venir à bout de la malédiction qui frappait la ville.

_« Tu dois tuer la sorcière._

_Non… »_

Il se rappelait parfaitement du coup de poignard qu'il avait ressentit à ces mots, il se souvenait du désespoir alors qu'elle étouffait, se débattant dans ses bras… Un peu comme cette fois là…

_« Elle est les ténèbres à ta lumière, la haine à ton amour… »_

En cet instant, le jeune valet avait de nouveau peine à croire ces mots, son ancienne amie semblait tellement fragile qu'il avait peur de la brider s'il faisait un geste brusque. Et pourtant, c'était terminé. Morgana n'était plus son amie depuis longtemps. Elle ne le serait plus jamais.

Cette idée lui serrait le cœur malgré lui. Merlin se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de joie qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant que la pupille du roi possédait la magie. Il avait beau savoir que c'était pour elle plus une malédiction qu'un don, égoïstement, cette annonce l'avait réconforté, il s'était sentit… moins seul.

Alors, Merlin la gardait serrée dans ses bras, même s'il savait qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il la tue sur le champ. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'assassiner une seconde fois, il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à la perdre encore. Bien qu'il ne l'eut avoué a personne, la trahison de Morgana l'avait blessé bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Peu à peu, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence même alors qu'il ressentait ce manque chaque jour plus pesant, il avait apprécié la jeune noble bien plus qu'un simple serviteur n'était censé le faire.

Pardonne-moi. Souffla-t-il enfin.

« Pardonne-moi » alors qu'elle se calmait enfin, ces mots lui apparurent comme insensés. Comment pourrait-elle le pardonner ? Il était le traître ! Il était le magicien qui s'était mis au service d'Uther Pendragon. Le « Emrys », dont parlaient les druides, celui qui, selon Mordred, les avait trahis plus d'une fois. Plusieurs fois, il avait trahi tous ceux qui, comme lui-même, par leur simple naissance risquaient le bûcher de la main de Pendragon, il s'était allié à son fils. Bien essayé ! Ces pensées résonnèrent quelques instants dans sa tête mais furent bientôt remplacées par d'autres. Cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle la première avait choisit de trahir ses amis, les mettant consciemment en danger.

Alors que cette dernière version prenait lentement le pas sur les maigres excuses qu'elle s'inventait sans cesse pour justifier ses actes, Morgana eut un hoquet, relevant les yeux vers celui qui l'avait aidé à découvrir son don. Pouvait-elle seulement dire ce qu'elle avait pour lui dans son cœur ? Pouvait-elle l'avouer ? Pouvait-elle se l'avouer à elle-même ? Et pire que ça, pouvait-t-elle s'avouer qu'elle était la première responsable de son malheur ? Il était trop tard pour ça, songea Morgana. La sorcière ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait accepter d'avoir été la seule traîtresse. Elle sortit le poignard incrusté de pierres, qu'Arthur lui avait offert, longtemps auparavant, sans vraiment réfléchir a ce qu'elle faisait, espérant naïvement faire disparaître la honte, la douleur et les doutes. Il fallait que cela cesse, comment pouvait-elle accepter que la seule présence du magicien lui fasse perdre tout point de repère, toute confiance en elle ? Inconsciente que, loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, cet acte scellerait ses regrets. Elle agrippa le poignard a deux mains dans un élan de rage pour l'abaisser brutalement. A qui était destinée toute la colère qu'elle ressentait en fait ? A lui, celui qui la faisait se sentir tellement… humaine ? Où à elle ?

Morgana se recula, tremblante, sans comprendre elle même se qu'elle venait de faire, les mains toujours accrochées au manche serti tandis que la tâche vermeille qui tâchait déjà ses mains s'étendait sur le torse du magicien face à elle.

Soudain, elle hurla.

_J'ouvre les yeux de surprise, as-tu changé à ce point ? Je me doutais bien aussi que j'aurais mieux fait de te tuer pendant que je le pouvais... Maudite faiblesse... Encore une fois, j'ai été incapable de te faire le moindre mal… Ce foutu dragon... Rierai t-il ou s'injurerait-il contre mon habitude à faire le contraire de ce qu'il me dit toujours s'il voyait cette scène... Je vois tes lèvres bouger "je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas" alors que tu panique. Où peut-être est ce que je me trompe ? Peut être me dis-tu que tu en rêvais ? Je n'entends plus rien que mon sang qui me monte à la tête battant à mes tempes et à mes oreilles, bizarrement je ne ressens aucune douleure, juste ce froid intense qui paralyse tout mon être alors que je me sens si lourd. Je me sens tomber en arriere et tu tombe à ma suite, toujours accrochée à cette lame les yeux grands ouverts sous la peur. Non, tu es restée la même, au fond, tu as toujours cette douceur, même si elle s'était enfouie. A cet instant, je le sais, alors qu'Arthur accourt, alerté par ton cri et qu'il te repousse brutalement, alors que dans un dernier effort tu attrape de nouveau ma main, tu es revenue..._

_Je ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, conscient qu'arthur ne connaîtra jamais mon secret. Ce n'est pas grave, il est toujours en vie après tout, vous êtes toujours en vie..._

_**Ce jour la, morgana, tu m'as**__** tué.**_


End file.
